Duck Takes Charge
Duck Takes Charge is a featuring ten Season 1 episodes, and six Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, and ten Season 3 episodes, and eight Season 4 episodes narrated by George Carlin and 117 songs. Stroies # Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) # Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) # Come Out Henry (Ringo Starr) # Henry To The Rescue (Ringo Starr) # Thomas Saves The Day (Ringo Starr) # James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) # The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) # Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) # Toby The Tram Engine (Ringo Starr) # Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr) # Percy and The Signal (George Carlin) # Duck Takes Charge (Ringo Starr) # Percy Takes A Plunge (Ringo Starr) # A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr) # Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr) # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Ringo Starr) # A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) # Percy's Promise (George Carlin) # Time for Trouble (George Carlin) # Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) # Trust Thomas (George Carlin) # Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party (George Carlin) # James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) # All at Sea (George Carlin) # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) # Granpuff (George Carlin) # Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) # Bulldog (George Carlin) # You Can't Win (George Carlin) # Special Funnel (George Carlin) # Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) # Bowled Out (George Carlin) # Train Stops Play (George Carlin) Songs # Thomas' Anthem (with footage from season 3 only) # Thomas' Anthem (with footage from seasons 1-4) # Let's Have a Race # Gone Fishing # Toby # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover # The Island Song # Really Useful Engine # That's What Friends Are For # Rules and Regulations # It's Great to be an Engine # Sir Topham Hatt # Accidents will Happen # Night Train # The Snow Song # Harold the Helicopter # Donald's Duck # Percy's Seaside Trip # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining # Come for the Ride # Really Useful Engine # Shining Time # I Know How the Moon Must Feel # The Locomotion # Some Things Never Leave You # Summer Sunday # The Whistling Song *early draft* (not in final cut) # Night Train (not in final cut) # The Island Song (original script) # Thomas' Anthem (original script) # James the Really Splendid Engine # Little Engines # Down by the Docks # Winter Wonderland # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Never, Never, Never Give Up # Five New Engines in the Shed # The Red Balloon # There Once was an Engine who Ran Away # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song # Sounds # Emily # Surprises # A World Around You # Determination # Patience # Ode to Gordon # Engine Rollcall # Busy # Trying # Together (Together We Made it Happen) # New Engine Roll Call # The Dream Song (DVD Bonus Feature) # Brave # Day and Night # Party Time # Pride # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # Buffer Up and Share # Togetherness # The Work Song # One Friendly Family # Doing it Right # Favorite Place # H is for Harold # Navigation # There's Always Something New # Responsibility # Strength # The Narrow Gauge Engines # Engine Rollcall (High Definition/Re-Shot) # Thomas and James are Racing # There's a Job for Everyone # Where, oh Where is Thomas? # Engine Rollcall (Altered with "Henry, Toots and Edward puffs..." and "Stanley, He's the New One There...") # Thomas, You're the Leader # Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) # Go, Go Thomas # Roll Along # Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) # Sounds (CGI version) # Determination (CGI version) # Engine Roll Call (CGI version) # Misty Island Rescue # All You Need # Sir Topham Hatt # Hear the Engines Coming # Day of the Diesels # Thomas and Percy # Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) # Working Together # Blue Mountain Mystery # Working Together Again (different lyrics and footage) # Searching Everywhere # It's Gonna be a Great Day # Hey, Hey Thomas! # On a Journey Today # Monsters Everywhere # Tale of the Brave # Let's Be Brave # It's Christmas Time # The Best Friends Express # A World Around You (CGI version) # Down by the Docks (CGI version) # Navigation (CGI version) # Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) # It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) # Thomas' Anthem (CGI version) # The Island Song (CGI version) # The Whistle Song (CGI version) # Really Useful Engine (different singers, lyrics and footage) # Troublesome Trucks (different singers, lyrics and footage) # There's Snow Place Like Home # Never Overlook A Little Engine # We Make A Team Together Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and George Carlin. * The Season 5 intro nameplate sequence (1992-1994 1998-1999 1990-1992 1994-1995 1996-1998 1999-2000- 2000-2005) Tenders and Turntables Outro used are together. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is the from taken "Spills and Chills" 2000 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is the from taken "Spills and Chills" 2000 VHS. Opening Credits # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS # Based On The Railway Series REV.W.ADWRY # Adaptation By BIRTT ALLCROFT # DUCK TAKES CHARGE & OTHER STROIES # Storyteller RINGO STARR & GEORGE CARLIN # DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Closing Credits # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS # Based On The Railway Series REV.W.AWRDY # Producers By BRITT ALLCROFT # Television Stories By BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON # Producers By BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON # Music Composed and arranged By Mike O' Donnell & Junior Campbell # Lightning Cameraman # Terry Permane # 1st Assistant Director Steve Asquith # EDITOR JOHN WRIGHT # MICHAEL DIXON REBECCA DE BURGH MOUND # A Birtt Allcroft Production in association with Fuji Television Network Inc. # Films: @Britt Allcorft (Thomas) Limited 1984, 1986, 1991, 1994 # Soundtrack: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1995 for Shining Time Station Front Cover * Top: Thomas * Percy Sad From "Train Stops Play" Back Cover * James, Henry, Duck and Gordon From "Duck Takes Charge" * Terence, Bertie and Trevor from "Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party" Trivia * The nameplates after "Duck Takes Charge" are Bill & Ben, Donald & Douglas, Duck, Diesel, Daisy, Boco, Harold and Trevor as the Thomas & Friends opening theme is heard. * Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining, Come For The Ride, Really Useful Engine, The Snow Song, Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover, Gone Fishing, Percy's Seaside Trip, Night Train, Donald's Duck, The Island Song, Let's Have A Race, It's Great to be and Engime, Accidents will Happen and Thomas Anthem have lyrics. Nameplates After Thomas Saves The Day # Thomas # Henry # Edward # Percy # Gordon After James Learns A Lesson # Boco # James # Daisy # Gordon # Oliver # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Duck After Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # Thomas # Oliver # Gordon # Henry # Bulgy # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Percy and The Signal # Thomas # James # Gordon # Harold # Trevor # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Duck Takes Charge # Bill & Ben # Donald & Douglas # Duck # Diesel # Daisy # Boco # Harold # Trevor After Little Engines # Thomas # Edward # Gordon # Terence # Toby After Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party # Thomas # James # Gordon # Edward # Toby After Come For The Ride # Percy # Thomas # Rusty # Gordon # Duncan # Henry # James # Duck # Bill & Ben # Stepney # Toby # Cranky After James Goes Buzz Buzz # Duck # Diesel # Gordon # Henry # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Really Useful Engine # Thomas # Oliver # Bulgy # Henry # Edward # Mavis # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Day Of The Diesels # James # Thomas # Henry # Gordon # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After The Snow Song # Peter Sam # James # Sir Handel # Henry # Rusty # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover # Rusty # Sir Handel # Skarloey # Duncan # Percy # Harold # James # Bill & Ben # Trevor # Toby # Thomas # Caroline # Gordon # Class 40 After Bowled Out # Percy # Toby # Thomas # Duck # Diesel # Edward # Terence # Harold # Bertie After Gone Fishing # Gordon # James # Thomas # Henry # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Hear The Engines Coming # Gordon # Donald & Douglas # Sir Handel # Skarloey # Bertie # Percy # Harold # James # Henry # Trevor # Toby # Duke # Edward # Thomas After Down By The Docks # Thomas # Duck # Diesel # Henry # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Percy's Seaside Trip # James # Thomas # Gordon # Henry # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Train Stops Play # Donald & Douglas # Sir Handel # Skarloey # Bertie # Percy # Harold # Terence # Bill & Ben # Trevor # Stepney # Thomas # Edward # Gordon # James Opening Previews # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) # Thomas The Tank Engine VHS 2001 Promo # Thomas The Tank Engine Random Books Commercial # Gullane Enterainment logo # Birtt Allcroft Presnts logo # Thomas & Friends Season 5 intro # First Few Seconds of Thomas Saves The Day Closing Previews # Last Few Seconds Of Thomas Anthem # Tenders & Turntables & Other Stroies Outro # Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD collection preview (2006) # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1998-1999) Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Vhs